Technological Emotions
by NessaYume
Summary: Mello lives by a few simple rules. The main one? Never get emotionally attached, especially when they have a kid. Enter his new Tech Support.. The man who Mello just might break all his rules for.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: honestly, the last thing I need to do is start ANOTHER project while I have ongoing ones.. I know. It's stupid. BUT I need to do it. I know it doesn't make much sense, but I have to keep busy.. This idea has been on a shelf in my mind for a few months, so I finally brought it down. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: New Technical Support**

"Where the fuck is the guy you promised me?" Mello burst into his boss' office. He had promised Mello a new assistant. Or rather, a guy who would be working on the computers for him. He was the head field agent to the LAPD Special Victims Unit and he needed the tech guy he was promised! The last one had turned out to be a complete moron!

"I told him to be here at 9 am, Mello. It is 8:45. He has time." His boss spoke from his computer, still typing away. His black eyes barely flickered to him for a moment before going back to the screens.

"Don't you know, L? If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late. If you're late, don't bother showing up." He explained gruffly. L shook his head and sighed.

"We're detectives, not the military." Mello had a reputation around here. He was the top field agent. He did need the best support. He could get killed otherwise. So his mentality of being perfect may seem a bit over the top, but it came with who he was, and what he had to uphold and just _live._

L looked up when his door opened again. His partner walked in, nodding at Mello before turning to wards him. The fact that his partner has slept with Mello bothered him. He assumed it was because he wished them to remain professional. Mello, however, had a reputation of being quite the promiscuous man though.

"New guy's here." Beyond Birthday said.

"Finally!" Mello yelled out and stood, his leather pants creaking with the motion. BB's eyes wandered for a moment, and L felt the anger boil inside him. He must have made some kind of noise as Mello left, cause his partner's brown-red eyes turned to him questioningly.

"I'm sorry. Is something wrong?" He seemed amused. L glared for a second before looking away, pointedly ignoring him. "Awe, come on! You know you're the only one for me!" Beyond joked, stepping close, and cradling L's hand to his chest. L jerked it away immediately.

"Hey, seriously, what's wrong?" Beyond's voice lost the teasing edge and he sat on the desk near his partner.

"I just wish you and Mello could maintain a professional relationship here." The tapping on the keys was harder than needed. Beyond cocked a brow.

"What? You think.. L! I'm not sleeping with the guy!" He stood with his own anger. "That thing a year ago was a rumor started by Misora! You know she was pissed when she found out I was gay. Now she's in an unhappy marriage with that sexist bastard, Raye. She saw Mello and me talking, went off his reputation, and started the rumor." It was true. Naomi Misora had been pretty unhappy with B's declaration of homosexuality.

"You were just checking him out." L stated simply. Beyond sat back down, closer this time, and a smirk slipped over his features.

"I can appreciate that he has a nice body. His outfit asks to be looked at, and you can't deny that. But if I didn't know any better, L, I'd say you were jealous." His voice was low again. L turned his face away more. Beyond's face fell. He had been joking. But that action made the jokes and teasing stop. L really was jealous. His features softened. "L.." His voice was breathy, but his outstretched hand was stopped as a file dropped to it.

"Here's your new target." Was all L said. He sighed and stood, flipping through the documents. It seemed to be a simple crime of passion. "I don't think it was a murder-suicide." L said. Beyond looked at his notes and research and saw why.

"Ok, I'll get on it right away. Let me see if Mello's done showing the new guy around." He moved towards the door. "Oh, and L. I meant what I said."

"To what are you referring?" Came the blank voice behind him. He stopped and connected their eyes.

"That you're the only one for me, of course." He smiled and walked out.

(-line-)

Mello had stormed out towards his desk and stopped dead in his tracks. The man waiting for him was speaking to Wedy and Aiber. Two of the other detectives in their unit. The man himself wore loose fitting and worn jeans. A plain black shirt covered his torso, stretching over the muscles. From the angle he could tell he was wearing something over his eyes, presumably goggles, as a strap wound around his crimson locks. He could also see a cigarette tucked in his ear. From what he could tell, the guy was pretty hot.

"Oh! Mello, this is Matt, the new tech support." Wedy spotted him and made introductions. The man, Matt, turned toward him and smiled. Scratch that. The guy was fucking gorgeous.

"So, you're Mello? I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." He held a hand out to shake Mello's. The blonde responded on instinct alone. The hand in his was warm and his body cried out. How he longed to see those eyes.

"Bout time you got here. Come one, I'll show you where you'll be working." Mello turned, trying to settling his raising arousal, and walking away. Matt followed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He led him to a room that held the computers and technology they used.

"This place is mainly ran by L, which I think you've met him." Matt nodded, his eyes roaming over the monitors. "This is where he sits, so I assume you'll be next to him. For the most part, you're in charge in here. Don't let those idiots do something they shouldn't. The only person over you here is L. And the only other person you answer to, is me. Got that?" Matt finally looked towards him.

"I understand my job, already." He teased, taking a seat. His own laptop was produced and a few wires hooked it up quickly. "Don't worry. L already gave me permission. I have better security and software than you all."

"Better? How? We have the top software and security on the market." Mello insisted. Matt smiled over his shoulder.

"I invented it, and it isn't for sale." He went back to work. "I should be set up real soon." Mello stood, dumbfounded. He leaned back on a table used for coffee and pastries. His arms crossed, and his eyes roamed over the form that was bent over the computers.

"Mello!" he jumped and looked over, finding an amused Beyond Birthday staring at him. Crimson eyes strayed to where Matt was and back to Mello, and he wiggled his eyebrows. Mello rolled his eyes. "L gave me our next case. Want to go check some shit out with me?"

"Yeah sure, but I guess you should meet Matt first." He gestured to the other man. Matt abandoned his wires for a moment and stood, shaking B's offered hand.

"Beyond Birthday." He introduced himself.

"So you two are field partners, L back's B, and I back Mello, correct?" Beyond nodded.

"Yes. There are a few others who work close with us under L as well. Like Wedy and Aiber." Matt smiled.

"I met them." Beyond nodded.

"Alright, Mello, lets go." The blonde nodded and followed him out, sending Matt a lingering glance as the red head went back to work. L passed them on the way out. He seemed out of it.

"What's up with L?" Mello questioned Beyond. The older man sighed deeply.

"He thinks I'm fucking you." He said bluntly. That was why they got along so well. They both just said it like it was, no need to beat around the bush.

"What?" Mello stopped dead, then burst into a fit of laughter.

"I know." Beyond rolled his eyes and continued on, letting his partner catch up.

"That's just.. ew.. I mean, no offense.. But ew." Beyond glared at him. "What? Hey, you're a good looking guy and all, but you're like a brother to me. Besides, even if I wanted you, you're too sickeningly in love with L."

"Shut the fuck up!" Beyond pounced on him, covering his mouth with a hand. Mello laughed behind it.

"B, everyone knows except L." He stated. Beyond growled and walked on once again.

"I can't wait until you fall in love. Then I can continuously tease and threaten you." He said playfully. Mello smirked.

"Never going to happen. Too much baggage, conflict, and it just gets in the way. I'll stick to picking up a guy when the mood strikes." He thumbed through the file he took from Beyond as they reached the elevator.

"I guess for now I'll have to stick to teasing you about your crush on the new techy." Beyond smirked.

"Oh please. He's hot. I can bang him and forget him easy. In fact, that's what I plan to do." He lifted his icy eyes to meet red ones.

"You know, if he's good technical support, you may want to rethink that. Don't need issues in the work area." Beyond led him out of the elevator and across the lobby.

"Why? I've slept with plenty of people we work with and no problems have happened." He shut the file as they stepped outside.

"Just remember, Mello. This guy holds your life in his hands." The blonde thought about it for a second and shrugged.

"I can handle it." They reached the car.

"Right. I bet in one month, this guy has you crawling on your hands and knees begging for it, or mercy. He's going to get you, Mello. You're man whoring ways are done with." Beyond challenged, unlocking the car and climbing in. Mello followed into the passenger seat.

"Never going to happen. Like I said. I'll be in and out easy." He went back to reading the file. Beyond smiled knowingly.

"Whatever you say, partner."

A/N: Thoughts? I'd love to hear them!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, atm, internet is available on Sat and Tues nights only. However, the new semester starts on Jan 23. This is both good and bad. On one hand, I'll have unlimited internet access. On the other, I also have school work.

Dooseob: Thanks. Hope you continue to enjoy it!

Brightnight003: Hmm. I never know if I should click that drop down crack/humor, cause Idk if it ever counts.. haha. But yeah, there should be.

MoMoPocky: -feigns hurt- I'm wounded you would ever think of me as predictable. Lol. Prepare to be proven wrong. 3 That is in fact, **not** how this will go. Stay tuned. 3

CatatonicVanity: Lol, I have lots of things planned for Matt to make Mello and you all go, "WTF?" and "YES!" haha. I love using BB. He's a big part of all my chapter stories.

insert-mello-related-name-here: That would be an epic workplace to be in, ne?

ShyClown: In a way he did.. He told L that he was the only one. Lol. It'll get more serious at some point. But we have to have fun with it first.

ViKsAtA: If you kill me, you'll never know how this was going to go. =D

Meow: Thanks.. Lol.

**Chapter 2: Celebration of Saving Your Ass**

"Holy Fuck!" Mello cried out as bullets were sprayed around him. Him and Beyond had been separated. Who would have guessed a simple crime of passion was actually related to a human trafficking ring. They sure hadn't expected that. "Matt, you better have a way out." He spoke into his com. He heard a chuckle.

"You people sure don't like the new guy to get settled before giving them a hard one, do you?" He could hear the clicking of keys, but before he could speak, Matt's voice was in his ear again, this time dead serious. "There's some hidden stairs behind the boxes in front of you."

Mello darted forward and wiggled between some boxes. Yep, there were stairs. How had Matt known that, exactly?

"Did you hack the security cameras?" He asked, amusement ringing in his voice.

"Hack is suck a strong word..." Matt trailed off. Mello took the stairs up, as he was guided through corridors and eventually outside. Beyond burst out another door near him, and he raised a brow at the sight of the blonde.

"You never beat me." He laughed. Mello shrugged.

"Seems Matt is good." He kept moving, Beyond close behind.

"You hear that L? You're letting the new kid best you!" He laughed. Back up was pulling up, and started to prepare to head in. They sighed in relief. Had anyone else been guiding them, they may have died.

(-line-)

The Squad room burst to life when Mello and Beyond arrived once again. They were covered in dirt and sweat as they yelled loudly to one another, still high on adrenaline.

"Ok, come one you two! We'll get drinks to celebrate!" Beyond yelled, as they entered the tech room. L looked up at him blankly.

"After yo finish your reports." He said simply.

"Already did." Beyond smirked.

"Correctly?"

"Stop acting like you weren't worried about me." Beyond sat on the desk near L, who immediately rolled away from him.

"I never worry about you." Beyond looked taken back for a moment. "You and Mello are good field agents. I have faith in you." That put the smirk back.

"And we finished out reports on the field, dropped them on your desk on our way here, and now.." He pulled L's chair back to him. "Lets go celebrate."

"Celebrate what, exactly?" L sounded exasperated.

"Life. Love. Sex. Whatever we want!" Mello and Matt laughed behind them. L glared in their direction before giving a loud sigh.

"Fine. One drink." He agreed.

"How about you, Matt? One drink?" Mello spoke from his perch near the red head, sending him a seductive smile. Matt adjusted in his seat slightly.

"I shouldn't. I have things to attend to." He said nervously. Mello's smirk just grew.

"Oh come on. You saved my ass. I have no doubt if anyone else had been in your chair, I wouldn't be alive. So, come celebrate with us." Matt looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Fine. Let me make a call first." He stood and started to walk out for privacy.

"You can use my office if you need to, Matt." L called. Matt waved his thanks as he put the phone to his ear, and shut the door across the hall. The blinds were open, so Mello could see as Matt explained to whoever that he was going out. But who? A significant other? Family? Spouse? No, he wore no ring. Didn't mean he was single though. Matt stood there, waiting it seemed, before his face broke out into a grin. Whoever it was, Mello would crush them.

"Mello. Matt isn't someone you can play with or hurt. I'm warning you now. You don't want to get involved." L said from his computer.

"Oh? I'm pretty damn sure I want to get involved for a night or two." He laughed. L stared him down, and he stopped suddenly.

"I'm telling you, Mello. Leave it."

"Ok, good to go!" Matt announced his return. The blonde looked at him and back at L. Who was he kidding? There wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

(-line-)

Mello and Beyond were doubled over laughing. A fist banged on the table, and a smiling Matt looked over at a very _un_amused L.

"That wasn't funny. I nearly had to fire you both." L stated simply, looking away.

"It so _was_ funny, and you know it." Beyond forced out, mischief showing in his eyes as he turned to Matt. "You see, L has to pretend it wasn't, because he's the big boss. But secretly, he's laughing. Now that he can look back on it, at least."

"You could have been killed." L cut in. Beyond turned back to him. He was half smiling, that twinkle still in his eyes, but his tone was serious.

"Any day it could be over, L. You can walk outside and get hit by a car. A random bad guy could decide to add you to their list in serial killings. You could get caught in a cross fire. Hell, you could just have a heart attack and no one can help you." Her reached across the table and grabbed L's hand. "But doing what I do, if I go down, I did so in an honorable way. And as a man, all I can ask for is my death be honorable." L was looking back at him, and a faint smile grew as he nodded his agreement.

"Well, it sounds like you all really enjoy what you do." Matt cut in.

"What's not to love? I get to blow shit up." He smiled sideways and a glaring L. "No, seriously. Yeah. We get to catch the bad guys, and bring peace to grieving families. Make the world better one small step at a time. It's not for everyone. But for guys like B and me, it's perfect." That same twinkle was in Mello's eyes as he spoke.

"Reckless and insane. Acting without thinking." L mumbled into his beer.

"I prefer driven and motivated. Yeah, we may act before thinking sometimes, but you have to think on your toes in our job, or you could get killed." Mello leaned back in his chair, taking a swig from his bottle.

"I think I'll stick to my computers and saving your ass." Matt joked.

"Can't handle the field?" Mello challenged. Matt smirked.

"I could handle it. But I have people in my life to consider. Who depend on my living and bringing home a pay check." Mello cocked a brow, but Matt didn't seem to be elaborating further. He looked at his phone again and sighed. "I really should get home before I get in trouble." He chuckled, standing with a long stretch.

"Oh? Wife or girlfriend or something like that?" Mello was fishing. Matt just smiled.

"Something like that." He tossed a few bills on the table. "See you all tomorrow." Then he turned on his heel and left.

"Mello. I'm serious. Leave him be." L said, standing himself. Beyond started to follow when L held his hand out to stop his progress. "I'll see you tomorrow at work." The detective slumped back in his chair dejectedly.

"Ouch." Mello laughed. Crimson eyes turned on him.

"Like you got a warmer response?" He snapped.

"Hey, I'm still testing the waters. Trying to figure out the game plan." Mello defended. Beyond rolled his eyes.

"Right. Mello, that guy can read you like a fucking book. Plus, he has L backing him."

"He can not. So what? L can't stop me." Beyond was laughing.

"Matt is always looking at you knowingly. His eyes may be covered, but you can tell by the tweak of his lips and how he stifles his laughter when you do certain things. He knows your game, and he isn't going to go for it. Besides, L probably warmed him." Beyond stood now, and place money to cover himself and L. "Pick up a nice guy at the bar that looks like him or something. Cause that's the closest you'll get." He flashed a toothy grin and followed the direction everyone else had gone.

Mello glared at his retreating form before taking the rest of his beer in one gulp. Even if he wanted to take his partners advice, which he didn't, he'd never find someone who looked like Matt. He could tell that Matt himself was a passionate person. He had a darker side to him that was begging to come out in the bedroom. Something he'd never find in some random person. No, Matt was calling out to him subconsciously, and he intended to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wifi is back! YES! School also started today. Wish me luck!

AnimeYaoiFangirl100: FMLYHM by Seether? Lol. I just love that song.. Perfect animistic sex song.

Giraffe Neck: Thanks, I try to update fast. But I have like 4 ongoing fics, plus my publisher is on my ass over my book, and one-shots. But.. It looks like it's been... 9 days since I updated? Not bad.. Especially since most authors take 3 weeks or more.

CatatonicVanity: Actually, I always take suggestions. That's why reviews mean so much to me. I want to know what you all want. I do care. BUT I'm not ruining the whole point to the story. I like plot. Lol. You'll see who the "someone" is.

BrightNight: You're the first to actually say that.. Which is funny, cause it's kinda in the summary.. Lol.

foreverunloved: Thanks. I'm glad they help you.

ViKsAtA: Can't write if I'm being tortured either. =D So you'd lose.

Dooseob: Matt and Mello are just made for each other. 3 And you'll have to wait and see if that's right.

Kari Twilight Mist: Maybe. ;)

**Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse**

Mello had dressed up today. Instead of his regular leather, he wore a pair of pants that rode extra low on his hips. The sides laced up hit legs, and were so tight that he had to show some skin. His boots were laced up half way. A nice cherry red to pop off the black.

He smirked to himself as the receptionist dropped her papers when he walked in, her eyes going wide. People stopped to check him out. Not only was he good looking, but he had the confidence radiating off of him in waves.

As he walked into the squad room and put his bag down, Beyond looked at him, mouth open to ask a question. He cocked a brow as he took in his outfit, and a smirk of his own slipped over his lips.

"You dog." He rasped. Mello just shrugged. "Pretty drastic, isn't it? Have to go to such lengths to get his attention, then?" He teased, leaning back in his chair, arms folded.

"You heard him. He has someone at home. I assume a boyfriend, cause he said something like that. He doesn't wear a ring. So he's not married. I have to capture his attention more." He pulled a file off his desk and read it over as he spoke.

A deep laugh made him look up. Matt was walking in with L. His hair was windswept, and goggles covered his eyes again. His tight jeans made Mello's mouth water. Another black shirt that had some kind of video game symbol on it stretched across his chest, a black vest over it.

L was smiling as Matt laughed at something he said. The familiarity between the two irked Mello. L's dark eyes landed on him first. He frowned and shook his head. Matt looked over next. His reaction caught him off guard. He gave Mello a knowing smile, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"You're incorrigible." L said as he walked past to his office. He could see Matt's eyes behind the orange lenses. They roamed over his body once. He chuckled again and walked to the tech room.

"Told you he knew.." Beyond teased again, looking over a case file again. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Beyond, Mello." L called, gesturing to the tech room as he headed inside. Mello and Beyond exchanged a quick look before following. Files were thrust into their grasp as the entered. "Serial Killer." Was all L said. They nodded and listened to the briefing.

Apparently the guy was abducting teenage girls, raping, and killing them. He was luring them from the internet. Same shit, different day. His body count was up to 3.

"So, is there any plan?" Mello asked.

"Matt and I are trying to track him. Matt is supposed to work some of his magic computer skills that even I lack." L said, turning back to his computer. Mello looked over at the red head. He was intently staring at his monitors, fingers moving over the keyboard faster than he had ever seen. His mouth went dry. "You two need to stand by for any updates."

L's words brought him from his musings. He hated sitting around. Looking through his file, however, showed there wasn't much he could do.

"How about B and I go check out the scenes? Just to get a feel?" Mello asked. L nodded.

"Keep your cells on."

(-line-)

Mello and Beyond were walking back into the squad room. Nothing had come of the visit to the scenes. There were just regular dump sites. Nothing they hadn't seen before.

"Anything?" Beyond asked as they entered the tech room. L held a hand up, then pointed to Matt.

The red head was on the edge of his seat, rolling to different keyboards and monitors around him. A cigarette dangled from his lips, surprising Mello. L never allowed smoking inside. There was a slight bang when the computer genius cursed and punched the table, but then he was right back into his trance.

"Come on. You know you want to." They heard him murmur before taking a long drag from his cigarette. Then his fingers stilled and smoke was blown from his lungs. "Got it." He said simply, pulling the white stick from his mouth. Mello and Beyond looked at him in shock. L took a page from the printer and handed it to them.

"Go." With a lingering glance at the exhausted red head, Mello followed his partner in a rush.

(-line-)

"This is bullshit! There's no way you could have.." Mello jerked the cuffs as to take a sharp turn into squad room, headed towards the interrogation room.

"Could have what? Save it for the confession." Mello sat him at the table, and recuffed him, tightening the cuffs unnecessarily.

"Ouch! Police brutality, much?" The man yelled into Matt's face. The blonde glared, and wrapped a hand around the man's neck, shoving him back.

"I'll show you police brutality." He smirked.

"Mello." L's voice warned, as he walked into the room. The blonde's smirk deepened as he let go and walked out. Beyond passed him on his way out and he stopped.

"Let me guess, you're bad cop?" Mello laughed, crossing his arms. Beyond smirked.

"Always am." And he left with a wink. Mello shook his head in amusement. He had a report to write, but then he caught a glimpse of Matt inside the tech room. He smiled to himself, taking steps towards the door. Best to not let these pants go to waste.

"Hey." He said, pulling himself up to sit on the desk near Matt. He leaned back on his arms, and left his legs open. The red head looked up from him, stubbing out a cigarette, and blowing smoke from both his mouth and nose. He had never thought smoking was hot, but on Matt, it was just flat out fucking sexy.

"Hey." His voice was hoarse from the smoke. "I guess you already arrested him?" He smiled slyly.

"Of course. Speaking of, how did you get so good at computers? I've never seen someone outdo L." He asked, genuinely curious. Matt lifted a shoulder as he leaned back in his chair. Mello watched the movement, his mind providing him with how perfectly he could slip onto the open lap. Looking back up at Matt, he saw him smiling at him in that knowing way again.

"Growing up I used to take everything apart. I build my first computer at the age of 10, and learned how to hack into the neighbor's security to get online, and it just progressed from there. It was just natural. Technology is like my first language." He smiled fondly.

"Anything else you're this good at?" Mello suggested with a smirk. Matt smiled again.

"Few things." He leaned forward slightly. "I'm good with cars. Built my first engine when I was 14." He rested his hands on either side of Mello, slowly standing between his legs. He was so close, Mello could almost feel his body slither up his own.

"Anything else?" He prompted. Matt smirked at him seductively, and leaned in.

"You know, instead of trying to play this game of cat and mouse, you could be a normal guy and just.. Oh I don't know.. Ask me out to dinner?" Matt's voice was deep and husky, his breath whispering over his face.

"Is that so?" Matt nodded. "Then, do you want to have dinner?"

Matt watched him for a moment, then a smile broke out on his face before he answered, "No."

"What?" Mello was dumbstruck as Matt walked out the door. He heard a laugh from the doorway and saw Beyond watching him. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled angrily, and following Matt out. He looked around and saw him walking out the door towards the parking.

Mello looked at his watch and saw that Matt in fact was probably headed home. He grabbed his own bag and helmet and took off after him, calling his name. The red head stopped and turned, allowing him to catch up.

"What the fuck was that?" He seethed.

"What?" Matt looked at him innocently.

"You know exactly what!" He growled. Matt sighed and looked away before glancing back at the angry blonde.

"I'm not interested, Mello. Simple as that. So just stop with your game, whatever it is." He answered honestly.

"There is no game. All I did was express interest, and try to find out if you were available before making a move. You're the one playing games. The way your eyes check me out. The way you just acted in the tech room. Telling me to ask you out just so you can say no? And yet, I'm the one playing a game?" He slammed his helmet on the wall next to Matt.

Matt's eyes watched him, regarding him slowly. Mello wanted nothing more than to move the goggles out of his way. When he spoke again, his voice was low, and it sent chills down Mello's spine.

"Look. I've dealt with guys like you for years. Always wanting to fuck me but never get serious. I'm not interested, ok? I don't want a one night stand or a fun fling. I want the real deal." He pushed Mello away and started walking again.

"Who says I don't?" Mello called, following after, Matt stopped and looked over his shoulder. "But you can't decide just by meeting someone if they're the one. Have dinner with me. Get to know me and give me a shot. Take our time and have a good time along the way. That's what dating is for. To get to know someone." Mello reached Matt again.

"I don't want to play games, Mello." He said, seriously.

"I'm not playing a game." Mello breathed out. "Fact is, you'll never meet the one if you don't give anyone a chance. With no risk, there is no reward." His voice was low. Matt sighed.

"You're right." He nodded, obviously having calmed down. "Fine. Dinner. When?" He whispered, eyes scrutinizing Mello. He smiled gently.

"Why not tonight?" Matt laughed and shook his head.

"I can't tonight." He smiled amusingly at the blondes enthusiasm.

"Need time to get ready?" Mello teased. Matt's smile came easy.

"Something like that." He laughed again.

"Tomorrow?" He watched Matt think for a moment, his head tiled upwards. He then looked back at Mello with a smile again.

"I think I can do that." He nodded and walked towards a Chevy Chevelle.

"Is that..?" Mello trailed off. Matt beamed.

"1970 Chevy Chevelle SS 454. Yeah." He unlocked the door and tossed his bag in.

"Now, don't take this wrong, but I think I'm a little hard." Matt laughed as Mello gripped himself. "Nope. I take that back. A lot of hard." Matt laughed harder, and Mello smirked at him.

"Good night, Mello." He said, sliding into his car. Mello waved and headed to his bike, the smirk on his face turning sinister. Very soon, he'd have Matt pinned against a hard surface, hearing his name in that voice, and seeing his face as he came loudly. He couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And back to this one. Sorry. I didn't want to focus on this update until I updated Wammy High. I was really trying to get that last chapter figured out. It wasn't cooperating. But, I got it, and here I am again.

Deathnotefinatic13: Haha. Well, that's good. That I can capture people into my stories. I can't wait to see how my original work takes to the public.

Dooseob: You have no idea how hard Mello really will have to work. ;)

brightnight003: We'll see. Desire and self preservation is a fine line to walk.

ViKsAtA: Lol

MoMoPocky: Of course I'm not done. ;)

Kari Twilight Mist: Then I have done my job well. Lol. Making huge Mello fans want to slap him. Win.

Giraffe Neck: Thanks.

McKaleJeehl: You'll see. ;)

CatatonicVanity: Yeah.. Well, there's only so many fics you can write that are the same. I wanted to play with something different. Just wait, and you'll see the idea I had to go with and you'll see why I made the characters as I did.

MissxxManiac: Thanks. Believe it or not, I already have all that planned out. How L knows Matt and all that jazz. You'll have to wait and see on the other details.

AnimeYaoiFangirl100: Ah, he'll learn eventually.. Maybe.. Hopefully.. Probably? You'll see.

**Chapter 4: Wine and Dine**

"Hey, what'd you find out?" Mello asked as he opened his door to Beyond. The brunette smirked at him, waving a file in his face.

"What? No 'come on in, take a load off'?" He laughed, stepping into Mello's small one bedroom apartment.

"Yeah yeah. If you don't know me by now, then." Mello laughed as he gestured to the couch for B to sit with him.

"Alright. Well, unsurprisingly, L has Matt's files on lock down. I don't think anyone except Matt himself could hack it. There are a few details I could get to for you, but not much. I have his address, phone number, basic information, and a few pictures of him with some woman at a few banquets." He handed the file to the blonde.

Mello thumbed through the information, looking at the pictures with a critical eye. Matt was familiar with her, obviously, as they went to more than one Banquet to support the police force together. He had no idea how he had never noticed the other man before. The woman was short with long blonde hair and blue eyes. They were always standing close to each other, talking to other people or one another. In one picture, Matt had his arm around her. Both faces had caring smiles directed at the other. Maybe she was Matt's girlfriend? Fiance? Wife? Ex? He had no idea. There wasn't even any information on his marital status. He sighed and plopped the folder down on the table.

"Why is L so protective of a guy we haven't even ever heard of?" He questioned aloud. Beyond shrugged.

"I don't know. But I still say you listen to him and back off." Mello smirked at him. "Oh Fuck. It's too late, isn't it?" Beyond lay his head back on the couch with a sigh.

"I'm meeting him in an hour at that Italian restaurant." He smiled innocently when Beyond lifted his head to look at him. Crimson eyes rolled.

"L's going to kill you." Mello shrugged.

"If anything, his insistence makes me even more curious. I need to know what is up with this guy." Mello's voice trailed off as he spoke. Beyond watched him carefully.

"Wow. He's already effecting you." He laughed boisterously. Mello's head snapped to him with a glare piercing his eyes.

"What the fuck are you on about?" He demanded hostilely. Beyond gave him an amused look.

"You want to know about him. Face it Mello, it's about more than getting in the guys pants." Beyond's rough voice grated his nerve.

"To hell it is! I don't do commitments. You know that." He looked away stubbornly. Beyond rolled his eyes again.

"Right. Well, I'll go so you can get ready for your _date_." He laughed again as he headed out. Mello had a sudden urge to throw something at the retreating figure.

When the door closed, his eyes fell on a picture on the table again. Anger surged inside him. He had to get to the bottom of Matt's story.

(-line-)

Mello walked into the restaurant to see Matt sitting at a table for two, playing a PSP. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked in amusement. Matt blushed, and scrambled to put his game away.

"You're early." Mello stated. He himself was 15 minutes early.

"Yeah, well, I get caught up in my games, so I thought I'd be here early rather than late." He smiled sheepishly. Mello nodded, his own amused smile gracing his lips.

"So, you like computers, cars, and games?" He laughed, folding a napkin over his leg. "Anything else?" His eyes locked with Matt's unguarded ones, and the effect was almost criminal. His eyes were a breath taking green, and Mello knew instantly that they were expressive. They would tell the truth in anything Matt was thinking.

"What kind of question is that? I like plenty of things." Matt laughed. "I'm good with my hands, though. Building things from scratch. Electrical wiring. What can I say? I like using my hands." There was amusement in his eyes as he spoke. Mello allowed himself to send him his own amused smile, laced with a little longing. It had the desired affect. Matt blushed and looked away.

"I can't say I've tried very many games, personally. I've played a few shooting ones, and a fighting here and there. I'm just not very good." He smiled. Matt returned the gesture.

"Can I get you gentleman a drink?" The waitress came by then. "Another Tokyo Tea for you, sir?" She turned to Matt with a smile. Matt nodded, looking at his phone. Mello ordered a beer afterward, and the waitress left with a pout, her eyes darting to Matt.

"Misa, what's up?" Matt answered his phone. A hint of worry laced his tone, and he visibly relaxed as the person on the other line spoke. "No, I don't know when I'll be home." He listened some more. "What? I am not discussing this with you now." He laughed, eyes flicking to Mello for a moment. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone now?" Matt rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. See you later." And he clicked his phone shut.

"The 'something like that'?" Mello fished. Matt blushed.

"Yeah. Misa. I'm sorry." Mello watched him. The other man seemed unwilling to elaborate farther on who Misa was.

"Here you are." The waitress placed their drinks down. "Are you ready to order?" She kept her eyes on Matt most the time. The red head looked at him and cocked a brow.

"I decided when I got here. Have you had a chance to figure out what you want?" Matt asked him. He nodded, gesturing for the red head to order first. "Chicken Marsala, please. No mushrooms, I'm allergic." He handed his menu over.

"Chicken Marinara." Mello told the waitress, glad he had no special orders due to the fact that she was still focused on his companion. She left again, and Mello laughed. "She's got it bad." Matt looked at the retreating waitress.

"Who? What?" He looked around them. Mello laughed again.

"The waitress. She has a crush on you." He gestured to where the blonde was placing their orders, looking at Matt still.

"You're so full of it." Matt shook his head.

"I'm serious. Pay attention. She's all eye for you." Matt was still shaking his head when the waitress brought back some bread sticks and two kinds of dipping sauce. She gave Matt a wink, and he blushed, ducking his head. "See?" Mello whispered.

"Why'd you have to tell me? No I feel bad." Matt picked at the table cloth.

"Aw, but it's so cute." Mello teased.

"Would you be saying that if I was bi?" Matt smirked back at him. The amusement left him in an instant at that thought.

"But you're not.." He trailed off. Matt smiled.

"Who says? I never told you anything. You just assumed." He took a bread stick and bit into it. Mello watched, irritated when the waitress looked at him again. This was going to be a long dinner then.

(-line-)

Dinner went relatively smooth. Mello would snap at the poor woman when she lingered too long. But other than that, he was the perfect date. He had quite a few beers by then, and even got to try Matt's Tokyo Tea. The red head had said it was like an AMF, but better. Mello agreed. It was no surprise when he realized they were both a little worse for wear.

"Dessert?" The waitress was back. Usually you had to bitch to get service, now Mello just wanted her to go away. But Matt smiled and ordered some kind of brownie and chocolate ice cream concoction.

"Do you want to split it?" He had asked. Mello agreed easy enough. It was a huge plate.

It didn't take long for it to get to them, and the check was dropped off as well with a, "If you need anything else, just call me." Matt looked at the check and saw the woman's number on it. Mello took it quickly.

"Wait, I didn't see the price. What do I owe?" The red head went to grab it.

"I asked you out. My treat." Mello replied. Matt looked ready to protest. "Look, the only way you're getting this check is if you want this phone number." He held the folded paper between two fingers. Matt looked amused.

"She isn't exactly my type." He said finally, taking a bite of the dessert. Mello joined him, each sticking to their sides. But the woman kept looking at Matt, and he couldn't concentrate on their conversation. Matt finally noticed. Sighing, he placed his spoon down and rolled his eyes.

"Don't read too much into this, ok?" He whispered. Mello cocked a brow, but wasn't given the chance to ask. Matt's hand pulled at his chin, and his lips covered his. The kiss was innocent enough, just a touching of lips, but Mello was on fire. He felt dizzy, and his skin tingled. Then Matt pulled back. He vaguely registered the shocked look on the waitress' face, but was more focused on the dazed look in Matt's eyes. He watched as Matt returned to dessert easily, pulling Mello into a light conversation as they finished their drinks.

He left some bills in the booklet with a generous tip. After Matt gave her that display, she deserved it. They walked out of the restaurant, Matt stumbling on his arm.

"How'd you get here?" Mello asked. Matt gave him a calculating look and he rolled his eyes. "I can't let you drive like this." He explained. Matt nodded.

"I took a cab. I knew I could be drinking." He explained. Mello nodded.

"Do you want to share one?" He suggested. Matt laughed.

"There's the advance I've been waiting to see you try." He smiled.

"It's not an advance. If it were, I'd be trying to talk you into sharing my bed, not a cab." Mello was slightly shocked to know he meant it. He wanted Matt, but he knew this one would take more than a one time wine and dine. Matt's face showed amusement again, and he stepped close to Mello as a cab pulled up. He pulled him down into a kiss just like the one before. Mello was able to prolong it a bit, but as the heat rose, Matt pulled back.

"Good night, Mello." He stepped back and opened the cab door.

"Do I get to take you out again, then?" He chanced. Matt looked at him.

"Maybe. If you're a good boy." And the door closed, and the cab took off. Mello caught his own and headed home.

Score one, Mello.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, for anyone who read "Focus," you'll know that I do a every 50 reviews gets a one-shot. However, if you aren't logged in, or are anonymous, I'll skip you to the first person who is here. I have A LOT going on between all the ongoing stories, my own book, school, Nero (my son who is 2), and life in general. Please understand that I don't exactly have time to go fight the search. This chapter was betaed by DeathnoteFinatic13.

McKaleJeehl: Lol. You shall see. ;)

Razorblade Devotchka: I'm not sure why you felt that way. This chapter merely took place the next day. Matt had agreed to do dinner the next night. And of course they aren't on purpose. Sometimes I type to fast for my keyboard to read all letters. Sometimes spell check auto corrects it wrong. I've never used a beta because I'm simply too impatient. Lol. And no, it's not cause I updated to fics at once. I do that most the time. I also write a chapter in one go. If I don't, I have to delete and start over. I hate losing my train of thought.

Giraffe Neck: Will do. ;)

ViKsAtA: What's going to happen?

AnimeYaoiFangirl100: Lol. We'll see. ;)

MelMat: Glad to see you actually gave this one a shot and enjoyed it. Caught up. Appreciate the chapter by chapter review. Thanks. And you know me, you won't wait around like most authors make you.

494dwangel: I guess I should take it as a compliment that you just can't help but read my stories, ne?

Shadow: I have always thought that if there's one person who doesn't fear Mello, it's Matt. For someone to keep a man like Mello's attention, he has to challenge him in return. And that's Matty.

MelodiousNocturneCiel: I'm working on it. 3

**Chapter 5: Home Cooked Meal**

Mello strolled in with a smile gracing his lips. He dropped his stuff next to his desk and sat in his chair, flipping open a file. Beyond was across from him. The older man leaned on his hands and smirked at the humming blond.

"Have a good time?" He rasped. Mello didn't even look up at him. Instead his smile broadened.

"As a matter of fact, I did." He glanced at the brunette before going back to his file. He and Matt had been going out periodically for the past two weeks. Drink here. Dinner there. He felt he was making progress on the man's walls, even if they had yet to even have a repeat of the first night's kiss.

"Mello! My office, now." L demanded coldly. Mello looked up at the passing boss, then to his partner who was trying not to laugh.

"Someone is in _trouble_." He chuckled. Mello rolled his eyes and stood, following in the wake of L's path.

"Shut the door." L stated once he walked into the dimly lit office. He complied. "I thought I told you to leave him alone?" L's voice was steady and low. Dangerously so.

"L-" He was cut off when the man turned on him. His eyes were fierce, daring him to speak.

"He's been through enough, Mello! He doesn't need you playing with him as well! I swear to you, if you hurt him, I will maim you in a way that makes _Beyond_ look tame!" Mello found himself against the wall next to the door, trapped by an infuriated L. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded dumbly. He had never seen L look so fierce. He was usually so reserved. There was something that the man was hiding. Just what was his relationship with Matt?

"Get out of here." L jerked his head to the side, towards the door. Mello left in a haste, wincing as he heard L slam the door behind him. Beyond was watching him, mirth in his eyes. He glared at his partner. It was then that he realized the other presence waiting for him. Matt stood, leaning against his desk, a small smile on his face.

"Everything ok?" He asked. Mello smiled back at him and nodded.

"Everything is fine now." He brushed against Matt slightly as he passed him. The red head chuckled and shook his head. "What can I do for you?" He took a seat in his chair. Matt slid onto the desk, his legs dangling next to Mello. Beyond sent him a smirk behind Matt's back.

"Well, I was thinking since you keep insisting on paying, even when we agree it's my turn, I could give you an offer that won't let you do that this time." Matt smiled. Mello cocked a brow, intrigued. "Dinner, my treat."

"We can say that, but you know I won't let you pay once it comes down to it." Mello shrugged. Matt's smile grew.

"That's why I'm cooking." Mello's eyes grew a fraction. Was he really asking Mello over to his place? The redhead was digging into his bag, and pulled out a blank page. He slipped of the desk, turned, and bent over the page with a pen in hand. "Here, this is my address. Come over tonight after work. Nothing fancy. No dressing up. Got it?" He waved and walked away, not even giving Mello a chance to answer.

"You dog!" Beyond hissed. "I didn't know you were that close!" Mello looked at him with a confused expression.

"I didn't either. We've gone out a few times. I always grab the check. We haven't even kissed since that first night.." He trailed off, taking in the information on the paper Matt had left.

"Maybe it's a test." Beyond stated off hand. Mello looked at him curiously. "You know, see if you'll try to jump his bones first chance you get." He shrugged. Mello's eyes went wide again.

"Fuck! You're right! It has to be! L just threatened me. Obviously they're close! They have to be in cahoots! I make a move, and he pushed me away into the knife that L is wielding!" He sat back in his chair, watching Beyond laugh at him.

"I wouldn't put it past L, at least." Beyond said.

"Speaking of L," Mello's look turned devious, "make and headway there, B?" Beyond's demeanor changed and he shook his head.

"He's too worried about Matt. Maybe after tonight, he'll move past it, and I can get him to focus again." His crimson eyes pierced Mello. "So, don't fuck it up for us both!" He growled. Mello shook his head in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, what's this case?" They moved on to the new case they were handed, pushing thoughts of Matt and L to the side.

(-line-)

He did follow Matt's instructions. He didn't dress up. He did go home and shower though. He stopped and bought a bottle of wine before allowing himself to pull up next to Matt's.. house? Was that right? It was rare for a single man to have a house by himself. He double checked the address, seeing it was correct. Shrugging, he slid off his motorcycle. His helmet was removed as he approached the door, where he rang the bell.

Confusion swam through his head as it was answered by a woman. But then he recognized her to be the woman from the pictures.

"Oh, you must be Mello!" She greeted cheerfully. "I'm Misa!" She pulled the blond man into the house, and shut the door. It all happened in a blur. His leather jacket was hung up along with his helmet. The wine was taken, and he was tugged towards a kitchen. Matt was in there, standing over the stove. Mello was shoved into a seat at the bar. Misa showed Matt eh wine, and the red head smiled, turning to Mello.

"I see you had no trouble finding the place." His smile was easy. Mello knew he had a stupid look on his face, but he couldn't help it. He was so confused! Just them, two children ran in. They looked to be about 7 or 8 years old.

"Mommy, mommy! Ryuk won't give me my doll!" A little blonde girl yelled. Misa's hands went to her hips and she glared at the boy with brown hair.

"Ryuk." Her voice was stern. "What have I told you about picking on your sister?" Ryuk blushed, and smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry, mom." He passed the doll to his sister.

"And.." Misa trailed, still giving him a stern look. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rem." He smiled sheepishly. She took her doll, and stomped on his foot, taking off as her mother called her name in disapproval. Ryuk took off after her.

"I'm sorry. I'll go after them. Get them washed for dinner and everything." As she took off, a third kid walked in casually. This one looked about 10. He eyed Mello suspiciously before approaching Matt.

"Dad, I assume dinner is just about done?" Matt smiled at the boy, and put an arm around him, ruffling his white hair.

"Yes, Near. Go wash up." He smiled. Near nodded and retreated, his eye watching Mello.

"Wine?" Matt offered him a glass, and broke Mello from his trance. The blond stood and took a step back.

"Ok, I don't know what you and the Mrs. are into, but this isn't my thing." He crossed his arms. Matt looked amused at his, leaning against the counter.

"What do you mean?" Mello gave him an _are you shitting me_? look. Matt laughed openly then. "Let me guess. You think that Misa is my wife. Ryuk, Rem, and Near are our kids, and we're into some kind of thing where we invite someone else over; possibly into our bed?" He took a sip from his wine.

"Something like that." Mello's confusion grew. Was Matt mocking him? The red head sighed, picked up the second glass for Mello, and motioned for him to sit at the table. He took the seat at the head of the table, and turned a bit to face Mello.

"Ok, look. You're wrong. Misa is my sister-in-law. She married my brother, Light, about 12 years ago. They had Ryuk and Rem 8 years ago." He took a deep breath. "Light worked for the police force. He was a friend to L. That's how I met him. Two years ago, Light was killed in the line of duty. Misa didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose the house, so I moved in. We help each other with the kids. L offered me a job, and I accepted." Mello felt like shit.

"What about Near? He called you 'Dad'." He asked carefully. Matt smiled fondly.

"Yes, he did. He's my son." He chuckled at the look on Mello's face.

"He looks to be about 10. You can't be that old." Mello stated.

"I'm 26. Near is in fact, 10." Matt looked almost sad. "It was before I accepted that I was gay. My father wasn't very accepting of homosexuals. I tried to force myself to be straight. I barely knew his mother. I didn't even know she was pregnant. When Near was 2, he was brought to my door. I was 18, fresh out of high school. Dad kicked me out because I was gay. I was planning to go to college. Apparently, Natalie died in child labor. Her parents were taking care of him for two years. Then, they got into a car accident and were killed. They left the information about me somewhere so that I'd get Near if anything happened to them. They just didn't want me to take him from them. Since then, I've worked to take care of him." He shrugged, draining his wine glass.

Mello sat there, turning the information around in his mind. He didn't know what to do. It was unfamiliar territory.

"This is the real reason I invited you over, Mello." Matt admitted. "We're at the point that I don't want to get attacked to someone who can't handle the fact that I'm a father. I told you before, I don't want a meaningless thing. So, if that's you game, or even if it's not, but you just can't handle my situation.. This is your get out of jail free card. You can walk away now, no hard feelings. We can be friends. I'll be honest. I do like you. But I don't want to get hurt again." Matt elaborated. Mello looked up into his eyes. Could he do it? He swore he'd never commit. He swore no kids. This was supposed to be a conquest for him. Matt was handing him his chance to walk away. But looking into those green depths, he couldn't. He was drawn. When did he get so hooked on a person? He cursed himself slightly. That wasn't supposed to happen. He took a deep breath and reached out, taking Matt's hand in his.

"I'm confused, Matt. It's a lot of information to take in, so I'm sorry. I don't know that I can handle it," Matt looked slightly dejected, but when he tried to pull away, Mello tightened his grip, making those green eyes snap back to him, "but I want to try." He whispered. Matt smiled brightly and nodded.

"I understand. We just take this one day at a time." He offered. Mello nodded. Matt stood up abruptly, muttering about the food. He watched the red head move to the kitchen, his eyes roaming over his lithe body. He really didn't know how to react or what to do. Only one thing was for sure. He still desperately wanted to take Matt against the closest solid surface.

"Look, my Dad may be all naïve in his hopefulness, but I can see right through you. Make this your last dinner with him, or you'll regret it." Near startled him from behind. Mello turned to look at the kid. He was a creepy one.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. The kid was 10! He didn't know anything! Black eyes rolled as he sat across from Mello.

"I may be 10, but I have a very high IQ. My dad taught me well. You're just like all the others, if not worse." He glared across the table. "Leave him alone." His voice was low. The other kids came in, taking their seats. Ryuk next to Near, and Rem next to Mello. Misa helped Matt grab the food and bring it in to the table.

"Oh, look at this. A full table." Misa smiled slyly at Mello and Matt. The blond looked at Matt to see him shaking his head and chuckling. Green eyes locked on him again, and he couldn't help but return the small smile.

"I hope you enjoy dinner." Matt said.

"I'm sure I will. What a delight to know you can cook. My best dish involves dialing a number on the phone." He admitted. He moved to help himself as the others were. Black eyes across the table caught his, and he looked back. Near was glaring at him.

"How was school today, Near?" Matt asked. The kid broke eye contact with Mello and smiled at his father to answer. The brat was going to be an issue, for sure.

A/N: Now do we see the real plot? =D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And we passed the magic number! Remember to log in to participate! I know this site doesn't always cooperate, and I'm sorry. I apologize for me taking so long.

I apologize for it taking SO LONG for an update. The dedicated readers know that's not like me. They pulled the plug on my grandma on St. Patrick's Day. It hasn't been easy.

Thanks to my beta: MyBeatifulBlackHeart.

MelMat: Lol, yes, it def is! And that's the whole point though. It's a good way for tension between Near and Mello. But in a way that I haven't personally seen yet.

494dwangel: Lol, I'm sure you have, but it's flattering to hear.

Anonymous Person: Sorry, but that was the whole point of this fic being created. I thought it would be fun. There's supposed to be animosity between the two, and I thought it was a different way to do it.

brightnight003: That's the idea. =D I have a pic of myself with my son. I'm Matt, he's kinda Edward from FMA. It's on my DA. He's 2.

Giraffe Neck: Oh! I wish that too!

Shadow: Haha. Yeah, it's destined to be a struggle.

Skylin19: Lol, ok. Glad you are enjoying it so well. As well as all my other fics.

TinkanaiT32: I try, I promise. Just so much going on at the moment..

skylin19: Lol, congrats, and thanks.

killing u with umbrellas: Thanks.

foreverunloved: Here is is!

CatatonicVanity: Sorry. It's been hectic..

Mahri: Haha. No, I refuse to do the same fic that everyone has read before. At least my chapter fics!

Chapter 6: New Plan

"He has a what?" Beyond asked, half hysterical. Mello was lounging on his couch, feet up on the table. Beyond kept switching between laughter and seriousness. "I guess this changes things." Mello sat up.

"It changes nothing!" Beyond cocked a brow at him.

"You never get involved when there's a kid." Beyond's voice was weary. Mello sat back again, taking a swig from his bottle of vodka. So what that it was only noon? It was his day off and he damn well needed it!

"I've worked too hard. Besides, I already reassured Matt." He shrugged. Beyond looked at him suspiciously.

"You mean that you still stayed for dinner and didn't run out screaming?" He asked slowly. Mello nodded. When he saw Beyond smirk at him, he rolled his eyes.

"I've put in time and money, Beyond. I'll get my rewards before I burn him." He looked away and Beyond rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Mello. Whatever you say. Don't come crying to me when you fall in love or L is trying to kill one. You do realize that if you do this, L won't just be pissed. You'll have to find a new job." Beyond sat back and took a swig of his beer.

"L wouldn't fire me for a break-up." Mello wasn't sure if he was telling Beyond, or reassuring himself.

"It's not just a break-up, Mello. It's Matt. Obviously L cares about him. Add in the kid? You're fucked! You know how L feels about kids being hurt too." He supplied. It was true. L believed that someone who messed with a kids feelings intentionally, should be hanged.

"My plan has nothing to do with that kid." Mello shrugged. Beyond shook his head, but remained silent. Trying to talk to Mello was pointless.

(-line-)

Mello was rushing around his apartment getting ready. He had dinner plans with Matt. He was hoping since he showed his support over Matt's son, that the red head would be rewarding him soon. He could hope at least. He was about to explode. Near was a nuisance. Every time he had plans with Matt, something came up where the twit needed him. Now, he was a mere hour away from a nice dinner he had high hopes for.

"Anxious much?" Beyond laughed. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even here?" He sighed exasperated. Beyond shrugged.

"Until L is sure that you're intentions are good, I'm being pushed away. Which I resent, by the way." He flipped a page in a weapons magazine Mello had just gotten.

"Well, I hope your relationship doesn't bank on mine, considering my real intentions." He smirked at his partner. Beyond groaned and let his head fall back, but before he could reply, Mello's phone rank. The blond looked at it and cursed. It was Matt.

"No, no, no! He can't do this again!" He groaned. Taking a deep breath, he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mello.." Matt drew out. He tolled his eyes.

"You're canceling again, aren't you?" He sighed disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Matt sounded genuine, but Mello couldn't help but be pissed. "Near is pretty sick. Fever and everything."

"Why can't Misa watch him as planned?" He snapped. The line was silent for a moment and Mello bit his tongue.

"He's my son, Mello. He wants me when he's sick, and I won't ditch him for some guy." The line went dead and Mello fumed. How dare Matt speak to him like that! How dare he hang up on him!

"Ouch." Beyond laughed from his seat. "What is it now?"

"The twit has a fever and is sick and whatever." He kicked the coffee table over. Beyond shook his head.

"I'm surprised you're allowing some kid to fuck with you so badly." He flipped another page.

"What am I supposed to do?" Mello flopped down onto the couch next to his friend.

"Play his game. Show him you care." Beyond shrugged. Mello looked at him funny.

"But I don't." The raven haired man sipped his beer before smiling knowingly at him.

"Yes you do."

(-line-)

Mello knew he was in deep shit with Matt. The way he had snapped would be trouble. He had to do something to make up for it. As well as do exactly what Beyond had said; Play Near's game. A plan had hatched easy. He changed into comfortable clothes and headed towards Matt's. He picked up some chicken soup at a diner he had liked, as well as some salads, chicken strips with fries, and chocolate cake.

When he reached Matt's house, it was pretty dark. He could tell they were home, but it was at a calm from illness. He walked up the steps and took a deep breath, knocking on the door.

Matt answered it after a few minutes and glared at the blond. Mello smiled sheepishly and held up the paper bags.

"I come in peace?" He spoke lightly. Matt crossed his arms and eyed the bag and him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Mello sighed in relief at the chance to try to explain.

"I'm sorry I snapped, ok? I know Near comes first. He's your son. I'm not used to it as much. I'm trying though. I even brought him some soup and us some dinner, hoping you'd let me in. I just... I miss you, ok?" He sighed as he finished speaking. Matt's face softened and he opened the door wider, allowing Mello inside.

"Misa, Rem, and Ryuk went to see her family. She didn't want them to catch whatever Near has." Matt explained, leading the way to the living room. Mello placed the bag down on the coffee table and started pulling containers out as Matt sat down, an exhausted sigh leaving him. "Oh. I guess I should take that to him." He went to get up and grab the soup, but Mello stopped him.

"I'll do it for you." He offered with a smile. Matt froze and looked at him wearily. "What? It's just soup. You're exhausted, Matt. Why don't you pick a movie and get settled and I can take this to him for you?" Matt sighed, but nodded. A small smile graced his lips in thanks. Mello smiled back and headed towards Nears room.

He made sure to sneak up on him. He peaked in and saw the kid up in his through the crack in the door. He was setting up some dominoes in a board fashion, but he looked perfectly healthy. He knocked lightly, and when he pushed the door open, Near was lying in bed, looking every bit of pitiful and sick. Mello snorted.

"Oh, it's you." Near rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?" He glared. Mello shrugged.

"Well, your dad keeps having to cancel on me." Near smirked. "So, I thought since his dear and sweet son was so sick he couldn't go out, again, that I'd bring you some soup. I got him dinner too and we're going to watch a movie to spend some time together." Mello smiled innocently as Near's face fell.

"Drop the act. Like you care about me." Near spoke bluntly. Mello let his smile drop and glared back at him.

"Look, I don't know why you hate me so much automatically. You don't know me. I like your father, and I'm not going anywhere. I can play this game with you if you need me to." He left the soup on the nightstand and left.

Matt was sitting on the floor between the table and couch, a movie paused on the TV screen. He smiled as Mello approached. Mello sat down next to him on the floor and was handed a glass of wine.

"Thanks." Matt said, digging into his food and pushing play.

"You're welcome." Mello joined him, and Matt moved a little closer.

(-line-)

The movie was only half being paid attention too. It was slow and they were too engrossed in their light conversation to really care. Matt pushed away his empty containers, Mello's joining his. The red head refilled their glasses before speaking again.

"Seriously, Mello. Thanks. This was really sweet." Matt smiled, moving up to the couch.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Mello laughed as he moved up to the couch as well, boldly sitting close to Matt. The red head chuckled.

"Maybe." He smiled, a sparkle in his eyes. Mello feigned hurt.

"Maybe? What else do I need to do?" He joked, locking his eyes with Matt's. He felt warm and fuzzy from all the wine, and Matt's eyes were drawling him in steadily. He felt lost and desire filled him. He leaned in slowly and kissed his lips lightly, cupping his face with one hand. It was an innocent kiss, but it made Mello's toes curl and his groin stir. He wanted this man badly. He forced himself to pull back and look in the heavily lidded eyes, "You aren't alone anymore, Matt." He whispered.

Matt gasped lightly and took Mello's glass. He placed both on the coffee table and settled back against Mello. His hands ran over his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer until their lips met again. Taking a chance, Mello ran his tongue over Matt's bottom lip, and he reeled on the inside when he was allowed access. The red head's hands fisted into blond locks as the kiss grew passionate. Mello's arms wrapped around his waist and he slowly lowered him down to the couch. The kiss broke so he could move his lips across his jaw, then back to his lips. He had to test the waters slowly.

Matt's hands moved again to rub over Mello's torso and around to his back. He whimpered lightly as Mello sucked in his ear lobe. His hands moved around to his back and moved south. The blond groaned in surprise as his ass was squeezed. He was harder than he'd ever been, and feeling Matt's own arousal against his hip just increased his desire. But then the red head pulled back with a gasp and whimper.

"Mello.." He whispered as lips trailed his throat. "Near could come down any minute." Mello groaned in disappointment, but pulled back enough to look down at him. Mistake. Matt looked the epitome of sex and desire. His hair was messy, lips swollen, clothes amiss, eyes lidded, and chest heaving.

Matt must have noticed the depth of Mello's desire because he pushed him up lightly. Mello sat up reluctantly, and Matt followed.

"I'm sorry. I lost control. Should I go?" He did his best to look sorry and ashamed of himself. Matt sighed.

"No, of course not." Matt smiled and kissed him again. "Let's just try to keep it PG." Mello nodded, relieved to not be booted, but the ache in his groin throbbing.

"I just need a minute." He laughed, sitting back on the couch and pulling a pillow into his lap. Matt smirked and pushed the pillow away.

"Ok, maybe PG-13?" He whispered, climbing into Mello's lap and grinding down. Mello moaned, his mouth being covered.

"Dad?" Near called from upstairs. They both groaned in disappointment.

"Yeah?" Matt called back.

"I need you!" Near called back finally. Mello resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Matt smiled apolitically at him.

"I'll be right back." Mello nodded and watched as Matt stood and adjusted himself. He smirked as Matt walked away with a slight limp. He wanted to kill the twit so bad. He palmed his erection and hissed. He had been celibate for weeks for Matt, too afraid of repercussion of getting caught by L or the red head himself.

About 20 minutes passed and Matt came back down stairs. He sat down next to Mello, making the blond feel a little disappointed.

"Sorry about that." He whispered tiredly. Mello smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it, kids come first." Matt's eyes shinned with delight and he attached himself to Mello's lips once again.

"Where have you been all my life?" Matt laughed in gratitude. Mello kissed him again, unable to reply. But Matt pulled back embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, holding the red head close. Matt looked away blushing.

"I want to ask you to stay, but I don't want to give you the wrong ideas or make you think I'm leading you on." He whispered, peaking at Mello through his eye lashes. "It's been a long time for me. I'm not ready to have sex, but I want you to stay the night." Mello smiled softly.

"I can handle that as long as kissing is an option. I don't think I can stop that now." He smiled suggestively. Matt laughed, but nodded.

(-line-)

Mello was led upstairs and into Matt's room. He offered Mello a pair of lounge pants and a tank top. Matt changed in the bathroom, allowing Mello to change in the room. Matt opened the bathroom door and offered Mello a red toothbrush.

"You keep spares?" He cocked a brow. Matt blushed.

"It's not what you think. I replace mine real often cause hygiene means a lot to me. And Near has sleep overs and sometimes kids forget theirs." He put toothpaste on his own green brush. Mello smiled and joined him, making Matt blush as their eyes locked in the mirror.

They finished getting ready for bed and Matt climbed into bed, beckoning Mello to follow. He couldn't obey fast enough. Matt was an alluring creature, and he was starting to worry about his promise of handling no sex. Especially when Matt attached to him. His lips molded to his own, and his hands moved over his torso. A leg hooked between his.

"Matt.." He groaned. "If you keep this up, I don't know how long keep my promise." He admitted. Matt chuckled.

"I said no sex, Mello. I didn't say you'd get nothing." He whispered seductively. A shiver ran down his spine in anticipation. Matt straddled him and thrust down. Mello moaned, his hands gripping his hips tightly and his eyes rolling back.

Mello rolled them over, impatient to get a taste of what he wanted so bad. He ground against Matt, pulling moans from him. But as he tried to move south, he was stopped. Matt looked fearful for a moment and he kissed Matt tenderly.

"Nothing you don't want, Matt." He reassured. Matt shook his head.

"It's not that I don't want it. It's just.." He trailed off, looking away. Mello pulled his face back.

"Nothing that you aren't ready for, ok?" Matt nodded and thrust upwards. Mello's eyes rolled back again. "What exactly are you ready for, though?" He laughed. Matt bit his lip and reached down to Mello's waits band. He slipped a hand inside and gripped his pulsing erection, tugging it lightly a few times. He then pushed the pants down to his thighs, and pulled his own down to match.

"Hows this?" He whispered, pulling Mello's hips to his own, and wrapping a hand around both their erections. Mello moaned into the nape of his neck. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Matt's, moving it. He moved his body, thrusting lightly at first. Matt hooked his heels behind Mello's knees and thrust up harder, causing the blond to falter.

"Ok, I get it." He laughed, knocking Matt's hand away from them, taking control. He thrust quickly against Matt, fisting them both quickly. They both were moaning and panting heavily, lips meeting sloppily. Neither were going to last long.

Mello was relieved when Matt came into his hand, back arching off the bed. He was so close himself, and the sight and sound sent him over the edge as well.

They lay still for a while, panting. Mello's hand was still around them and he moved it slowly. He brought it up to his face and licked some of their mixed essence from his thumb and back of his hand. Matt's eyes were lidded and he kissed Mello before repeating his actions, sucking on his index finger teasingly.

"We should wash up and get some sleep." He said. Mello nodded and got up, unashamed of his flaccid cock hanging about his pants. Matt blushed, but followed.

Once they were clean, they sank between the sheets. Mello instinctively reached out and pulled Matt towards him in bed, and the red head cuddled up to him, lying his head on his chest with a chuckle as Mello mumbled, "Come 'ere."

"I'm here, I'm here." Matt kissed his lips lightly before getting comfortable and fell asleep. Mello couldn't help but smirk, ignoring the twisting in his gut and chest, and focusing on the fact that he got a small part of his goal accomplished. It had been so easy. How had he not noticed before? Just act like he gave a shit about a kid and play the caring parental role, and it landed him in bed with Matt. A few more nice acts, and he'd have it all and be able to ditch them.

A/N: I thought since you all waited so long, I'd supply you with a little citrus goodness. Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Holy Zelda.. I haven't updated since before I met my ex! Lol. Long story short.. Met a girl.. Had a great time.. Girl dumped me after I was diagnosed with IH. End. Lol.

Thanks to my Beta: MyBeautifulBlackHeart

MelMat: Lol, yeah.. Mello is playing the bad guy. Actually, Near is just looking out for his dad at the moment. But I know your feelings towards him.

Cassandra106: Yes, YAY! Lol.

CatatonicVanity: I know. Bad Mello! We'll punish him eventually, I promise.

XlasttoknowyouredeadX: Well, at the moment, Near is trying to sabotage Mello. Lol. There will be ups and downs. Plot.

Elvye: I like to think that even though we all know how it'll end.. I'm keeping the journey interesting. Lol.

Killing you with umbrellas: Thanks.

Brightnight003: It's not that he doesn't want Matt to be happy. It's that he can read Mello for his intentions. He's trying to protect Matt.

Kari Twilight Mist: Lol, you're supposed to want to slap him. I'm doing my job.

494dwangel: Everyone is hating on Near. Lol. Poor kid. He's trying to protect his dad.

TinkanaiT32: To draw such reactions from Mello lovers though.. That's good.

Mahri: Thanks. Of course we love our jerk Mello.

Awesomenessknowsnobounds: Lol, that would be funny. But not quite.

Ice: Right now, Near is doing what he can to get rid of Mello. So at this moment, he won't be offering any help.

monstah-chan: Lol. There has to be a plot though.

MyBeautifulBlackHeart: I'm sorry.

**Chapter 7: A New Game**

"Honey, I'm home!" Beyond called out as he entered the oversized house, his arms loaded with groceries.

"Get out." Was all he got in return, the monotone voice drifting in from the living room. His smile faded and he walked in to face his irritated friend.

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" Beyond smiled innocently. "Especially when he brings you strawberries?" He pulled a carton of strawberries from the paper bag and waved them playfully. L's eyes lifted and watched them move back and forth a moment before lowering to his screen again.

"Leave the strawberries and go." He dead panned. Beyond sighed and placed the bag down, flopping into the seat next to L.

"Ok, what's with you?" He pushed. L just glanced at him and reached for a strawberry.

"You encourage him." L stated, taking a bite of the luscious fruit. Beyond groaned as he watched his pink tongue dab out to catch some stray juice.

"He doesn't need encouragement." Beyond tried. L's eyes snapped to his own.

"Exactly." L plucked another strawberry from the carton, cupping it with his tongue before biting into it. Beyond shifted and shook his head.

"I don't encourage him, L. And to be honest, I don't think you should worry nearly as much as you are." He tried to defend himself and the blond. L just shook his head and stood, moving away from him.

"You think I worry too much? Matt is like a brother to me, if not like a son. Near is a brilliant kid. They've been through a lot. Every man Matt has met finds out about Near and run the other direction. Or hold out until they get into his pants before sneaking out. Near lost his mother. They lost Light. That is something I'll never forgive myself for!" L's voice rose uncharacteristically. Beyond tried to stand and speak, but was cut off. "Mello is a playboy. I've watched him reel them in left and right, only to dump them after he gets laid. Rarely sticking around for a second round. Matt and Near deserve more than what Mello has to offer."

Beyond felt a surge of anger roll through his body. The need to defend his friend nagging at his mind. He slowly stood and faced a rarely seen narrow eyed L, his own demeanor radiating fury. His movements were slow and dangerous, his eyes calculating.

"You think Matt's the only one who has gone through something hard? I can understand you wanting to protect him. You feel bad. Not that you should. Light wasn't your fault! But Matt's a big boy, and maybe you should try trusting him a little. Let him make his own judgments and calls. Let him decide if Mello is worth the risk. Maybe he sees a side you don't. Either way, it's his call, not mine, yours, or anyone else." His chest was heaving in anger. L looked taken aback by his words, but he couldn't care less.

"Beyond.." L tried, only to be cut off this time.

"No. Fuck you!" Beyond paced away from the living room, stopping that the entry way. "And for your information, the way that Mello acts this time is different. You don't see him. You don't talk to him. There's something different with Matt." And with that, he was out the door with a slam.

(-line-)

Mello was a fucking genius. Why he hadn't considered it before, he didn't know. But the dinner and soup thing he tried was gold. That's how he found himself parking his bike outside of Matt's house on his next day off. Dismounting, he walked to the door and rang the bell. The red head swung it open with a look of surprise on his face.

"Mello? What are you doing here?" He asked, genuinely curious, a cigarette dangling from his lips. They hadn't had plans. Mello smiled sheepishly.

"I thought we'd go out for a bit." He shrugged. Matt's face fell and he pulled the cigarette away.

"Mello, you know I can't just leave. Misa has plans and she isn't my personal baby sitter. Near is my son, and I-" He stopped talking when Mello stepped up and placed a finger over his lips. He smiled and pecked Matt on the lips before stepping back again, pulling something from his pocket.

"I was thinking the Orchestra that's in town." He slid the one ticket to fan them out, revealing a second. "I remember you telling me that you really love it but have never been.. And.." He fanned it out more, revealing a third, "you also mentioned that Near is taking violin?" He smiled as Matt's face lit up.

"Mello.." Matt sighed with a smile, pulling the blond in for a hard kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he turned inward, dragging Mello along.

"Near!" he called. Moments later, the kid in question came down the steps.

"Yes?" He remained polite, eying Mello as he spoke.

"Near, we're going to the orchestra tonight." Matt explained. Near's smile was faint, but existent. "Mello just surprised me with three tickets." As Matt turned to kiss him on the cheek again, Near's slight smile fell and he glared at the blond. Mello just smirked back.

_'That's right, kid. Two can play this game.'_

(-line-)

Later in the evening, Mello was leading Matt and Near to their seats. Matt sat in the middle of the other two, much to Mello's relief.

"I'm surprised, you clean up well, Mels." Matt smirked at him. Mello gave him a smoldering smile, lidding his eyes.

"Not so bad yourself, Jeevas." He reached over and smoothed Matt's tie playfully. Near rolled his eyes.

"So, why did you want to bring us instead of giving us the tickets. I didn't peg you as someone to like the orchestra." Near stated plainly, ignoring his father's scolding of being rude.

"No, it's ok. He's weary, I get it. You're his dad after all." Mello soothed Matt's patience before looking at Near. "When you're in a relationship, you do things with someone you care about just because you know it makes them happy, even if it isn't exactly something you'd do normally without them. Just to spend time together. Even if I didn't like the orchestra, I'm happy that making the _both_ of you happy makes Matt happy. Besides, I do like the orchestra. I may not have attended without you two, but I used to play viola in school." He straightened his jacket.

"You used to play?" Matt sounded bewildered. Mello just nodded. "Maybe you can play for me some time." He suggested, a seductive smile on his face. Mello returned it.

"Anytime you want." He promised. Near groaned inwardly again, ignoring the two adults.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom before it starts." Matt said, standing. Near declined going as well, and the red head walked off. A moment or two of silence lasted before Near turned in his seat abruptly.

"Ok, what exactly do you want? To get in his pants and ditch us like every other asshole?" Near let out. Mello turned to face him as well.

"Have you considered that maybe I actually like him? That I actually care?" He countered.

"Ha!" Near laughed. "I looked you up. I read all about you and your playboy life. And make no mistake, my dad is amazing with computers! No doubt he has you dialed in and knows all about you. So what is it you've done to make him think you're a good guy?"

"We all have a past, kid. Maybe he believes in me. And just because I have a questionable past doesn't make me a bad guy." He seethed at the younger kid.

"No? You're morals are messed up. You don't think the law applies to you because you wear a badge. We've been through enough without you coming along to just hurt him all over again. If you were a good person, you'd leave him alone." Near ranted.

Mello's reply was cut off by Matt's return. The red head frowned at them. "Were you two fighting?" He asked nervously.

"Of course not." "No, Dad." They replied simultaneously.

"Near and I were just discussing the line up tonight." Mello smiled. Matt nodded skeptically, but sat down regardless.

As the lights dimmed and the curtains rose, Mello shot a look at Near before focusing on Matt. He couldn't wait to be rid of the kid.

A/N: I hope this sates everyone for now. Lol.

So hey guise! MBBH here, don't really know what to say other than I was in too good if a mood not to write an editor's note! Happily in a new relationship as of a few hours ago, and I know she'll be reading this. OK I have to stop this new relationship feeling, as if, from writing a novel. Bye, and talk to you on the next update!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Who missed me? Everyone? I thought so. Lol. So, I finally hit inspiration once again for this particular fic. So, that should make everyone happy. However, I don't have a regulated internet source. My parents made some crappy choices, so I'm forced to try to hit hot spots to get neighbors internet.. Lol. And I was doing so great in school, too! Damn.. Can I ask you guys a favor? Come follow me on facebook.. I normally don't give a shit about that stuff, but I'm trying to get a job that pays me to cosplay, and they won't look at my da and mb or anything.. Only fb and twitter.. BS..

www. facebook nessa. yume

twitter NessaYume

But if you're following me, you get to see updates about my fics as well as cosplay. Right now, I'm almost done completing Squall and Heero for AV in November. You also get sneak peaks and teasers! Also, when I'm board, I tend to offer up games and winners get to see chapters before I post them, or I will reveal a secret that I won't tell others. I don't do this a lot.. But it happens.

MelMat: Lol.. Big bad wolf. There's a lot of huffing and puffing jokes we could use there. Haha!

Awesomenessknowsnobounds: Lol, yeah.. Diagnosed with IH.. It's Idiopathic Intracranial Hypertension Disaease. It's a brain/spinal chord disease which means my body produces spinal fluid faster than I absorb it. It builds up in my brain and causes pressure. If left untreated, I can go blind and/or deaf. But it's not fatal. It's treatable, but they don't know what causes it, nor is there a cure. So, I'm just on meds for life, really.  
>Lol, of course Mello doesn't. At least, not consciously.<p>

monstah-chan: Lol. I'm sorry? I honestly thought of this whole story because I'm a single parent.  
>There is a pic of Mello playing. It's by Spoiled-kitten. I used it in one of my AMVs on youtube to the song "The Nobodies" by Marilyn Manson. But he's not in a tux, nor is his hair pulled back.<p>

CatatonicVanity: I'm sorry.. Wammy High was taking over my brain and I just wanted to -update- this one too. But I think I'm back on track now.

TragicAtBest: It's a lesson L will have to learn the hard way. And I'm not sure even Mello knows this answer. Lol.

TheShadows2523: Are they -totally-?

foreverunloved: No worries..

Giraffe Neck: Can Near and Mello ever truly get along, do you think? -ponders-

**Chapter 8: Sleeping Arrangements**

When Beyond walked into the squad room, he couldn't help but let a smirk slip over his lips. He entered slowly, trying not to be noticed. Not that it was all that hard. Mello was reclined in his chair, boot clad feet propped up on his desk. A file was in front of his face, but his blue eyes were far from focused on the words in it. There was a sparkle in them that made Beyond want to chuckle and smack the blond all at once.

"Someone is happy." He spoke, announcing his presence. Mello jumped in his seat, causing the elder man to laugh heartily. "Finally get laid?" He couldn't help but ask. Mello's small smile faded and he shook his head.

"No, and after all the trouble I went through." He grumbled. Beyond winced.

"Ouch. Didn't mean to touch a sour spot. I thought that's why you were in such a happy mood." He shrugged, pulling his jacket off and hanging it on his chair. Mello gave him a confused look.

"Why'd you think I was in a happy mood?" Beyond just stared at him for a moment and cocked an eyebrow. However, whatever he was going to say never had to be said. Mello's eyes darted to his right and a small smile graced his lips. Beyond followed his line of sight and watched as Matt walked in, a full smile in return.

The red head shifted his messenger bag on his shoulder and headed towards Mello's desk rather than the IT room. Mello's boots dropped to the ground with a thump and Matt slid onto the edge with ease. The blond's demeanor radiated confidence and cockiness as a smirk played at his lips.

"I just wanted to thank you again for yesterday. It meant a lot to me that you included Near." Matt spoke quietly, and Beyond pretended to be engrossed in a case file. Mello smiled at him.

"Of course. I know how much he means to you." Mello was lightly swiveling back and forth in his chair, a pen he had been holding rotating between his fingers as he was still reclined in his chair, just with his legs spread and feet planted on the ground now.

"I didn't really get to show you how much I appreciated it though with how late it got." Matt ducked his head and smiled shyly at the blond. Mello's smile grew, but he remained quiet. Beyond was listening intently now, trying to watch the exchange through his bangs, and hoping L didn't show up just yet.

"So, here's the thing," Matt continued, "Misa is going to visit some family in Japan. So, it'll be just Near and myself. So, I was thinking that maybe you'd want to come stay for the week as a whole or in part. Whatever you're comfortable with, really." Matt blushed at his bold request.

"You want me to stay with you for the week?" Mello asked in part to clarify, and in part to mess with Matt some more. The red head blushed deeper and looked away.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you want to and all. It's just that it doesn't happen often, and I can't just stay away from home cause of Near and-" Mello hopped out of his seat and shut him up by grabbing his chin and planting a kiss on his lips.

"I'd love to stay with you, Matt." He murmured against his lips, kissing him again. Matt smiled and returned the kiss. When it broke, he stood awkwardly, smile still lighting up his face.

"Great! I should get to work though." And he scampered away. Mello watched with an amused smile, and that twinkle was in his eyes again, Beyond noticed.

"You are so fucked." He sang when Matt was out of ear shot. Mello's blue eyes snapped to him and he smirked.

"Damn straight I am!" He gloated. Beyond shook his head at Mello's denial.

(-line-)

It was midday when all hell broke loose. Matt had been working on his regular case load, helping Mello and Beyond track down an arms dealer that had been in the wind. L hadn't shown up yet. A few comments on his whereabouts had been placed.

"What'd you do to the guy, B?" Mello joked. Beyond glared back. Matt looked up at them questioningly. "What? You didn't know that B was plugging the boss?" Mello smirked sideways at his partner. Matt couldn't help but laugh.

"No I'm not, thanks to you." Beyond retorted. Mello glared warningly.

"Why thanks to Mello?" Matt asked curiously. Beyond's pissed off demeanor changed to amused as he smirked back at the blond.

"Because apparently I'm supposed to be able to control Mello, and L worries too much about you." Beyond looked at the red head who nodded knowingly as he leaned back in his chair, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Oh yeah, that." Beyond and Mello both looked at Matt with surprise, jaws slack. Matt smiled at them innocently. "Don't worry. We had a talk recently about how he needs to let go of things. I'm sure he'll let you back in bed soon enough, B." Matt winked, which sent Mello into a laughing fit, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Matt. I need to speak with you in my office, now." L was suddenly in the doorway. The other three sobered up immediately as his dark eyes scanned the scene. "You two should join us."

They watched L turn and walk away, and rose to follow him. A feeling of trepidation overwhelmed them, and only intensified when they found L at his desk, and were instructed to close the door and blinds.

"Matt, you know I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't the utmost importance. I'm afraid I have no choice." L sighed and gestured to the seat before his desk. Matt took it wearily, Beyond and Mello flanking behind him.

"We got word on The Ghost." Matt felt Mello and Beyond tense behind him. The Ghost was a notorious hacker that was helping an arms dealer run their business. He was the key to the business' success, and they had been after him for a while. Matt had figured out that they would have to get close to hack into his systems though. To get everything the police needed to take down the entire operation, they would have to take him down from the inside.

"So, when do I leave?" Mello spoke confidently from behind him.

"You don't." L whispered, looking directly at Matt. The red head's breath caught in his throat.

"You want me to go under cover?" He forced out uneasily.

"Want? Hell no. Need. The Ghost is a professional. No one short of skills like you or me will get close to him. I, of course, can not go because my cover is blown as chief. He'd know who I was. You, however, he'd never know." L explained. Matt shook his head to clear it.

"L, are you sure it's a good idea? Has he even been through the training? I mean, something could happen to him, and-" Mello's protests were cut off by Matt himself. The red head covered his mouth with his hand and smiled gently.

"Thanks, Mels, but yeah, I'm trained. I grew up trained." Matt laughed and turned back to L. "You know I will, but Near. Misa just left to see her family. I can't have her come right back. I need to figure out what to do about Near. Can you give me a day or so?" Matt asked hopefully. L looked away.

"I can't tell you no, Matt. But every second we wait, is a second The Ghost has to slip away again." L said honestly. Matt groaned and leaned over the back of the chair, resting his forehead on his hands. Mello watched the display, and before he could stop himself, stepped forward.

"I'll do it." He lay his hand on Matt's back comfortingly. "I'll look after Near for you." Matt shot up straight and all eyes were on Mello.

"What?" Matt had a disbelieving look on his face, and it kind of irritated the blond.

"What? I said I'd look after him. He's not a newborn or anything. He has school. You already invited me to stay with you for the week, so why not? I can make sure he gets to and from school and fed for you for a while. It's no big deal." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Matt smiled and grabbed Mello's face between his hands, pulling him towards him and meshing their lips together. The blond slowly melted into the touch, finally wrapping his arms around Matt's waist when he felt his tongue run along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and the kiss deepened. It wasn't until they heard the clearing of a throat that they separated. Both sets of eyes were slightly glazed and Beyond winked at L who shook his head.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" Matt whispered. Mello kissed him once more before smiling cheekily.

"Of course I am. Now go before he gets away." Matt nodded and followed L out to get ready to depart. Mello looked up and found Beyond watching him. Dark eyes were dancing with amusement as they watched Mello crash back to reality, realizing what he had just done, and all he had just offered. Mello's head was spinning with the commitment he had just made and he finally looked back at Beyond in panic, "What the fuck did I just do?!"

(-line-)

Preparations to get Matt out on the field had taken a while. Plus the red head had given Mello a run down of Near's schedule and his house keys and what not. L had made arrangements to have Near picked up from school for the day until Mello was able to get out of the station and head back to Matt's house. It was his job to tell him what was going on.

"Don't worry. Near at least knew I was inviting you to stay with us." Matt had told him with one last parting kiss. That was at least a small relief.

So, when Mello parked his motorcycle in the driveway, all he wanted to do was have a beer and go to bed. But he had to go inside and play guardian to a kid he didn't even like. A kid who obviously hated his guts as well.

_'Why are you even doing this? Are you that desperate? Why do I want to get in his pants this badly? I'm breaking every fucking rule I've ever made!'_ He scolded himself as he dragged his feet towards the house.

"Where's my dad?" Near asked as soon as Mello was inside. The blond relieved the officer who was hanging around and turned to the kid once they were alone.

"Here's the deal kid. Your dad told me you knew I was going to be staying over. Well, the plans got a little more difficult. He was needed in the field to go undercover for a bit, and I offered to help him out by still staying over and keeping an eye on you. Now, you seem to be mature for your age. So, how about we go about our business separately, and just focus on making sure your dad is happy to see us both alive when he gets home?" Mello leveled with him. Near just smiled innocently and nodded, but as the kid headed up the stairs, Mello knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

A/N: We are just now entering the main plot.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok.. So I finally got a new iPod, so writing is coming back to me easier! Yay! Lol. Also, I have set a challenge for everyone on facebook, but no one got it. So, I'm extending it here. Can you name all the Death Note literature? Not as easy as it sounds! First person gets a one-shot!

MelMat: Haha! Yeah, that's kinda how I see it too.

TheShadows2523: Lol. I like to think I can throw a curve ball for you guys.

deidaralover4evr: If you missed me last time, I'm sure you missed me more this time. Lol.

monstah-chan: Lol. The beauty of it is that Matt doesn't really know. As long as people are following me on twitter and/or facebook, it helps.

Guest: Thanks!

Killing u with umbrellas: Thanks!

KKChibiChop: Glad you love the twist!

CatatonicVanity: It can't end well? Hmm.. We'll see.

Awesomenessknowsnobounds: Nah, Matt's not The Ghost. He's just top hacker who's going to take him down somehow someway. Sorry "as fast as you can" took so long..

RandomAsRainbows: Lol, that'd be a nice twist, wouldn't it? But, no, he's not.

Carottal: Lol. Thanks so much for the wonderful compliments! As for everything else? Stay tuned.

Mei: I think he's already kinda an asshole..

jubemus rex: I'm continuing.. Lol.

**Chapter 9: Wake Up Call**

**beep beep beep beep beep **_**SMACK**_

Mello smacked the offensive alarm clock and stared in disbelief as the red numbers read 5:00 am. Was Matt _insane_?! He pulled the covers over his head and flopped back onto the bed, flipping around to get comfortable again.

"I knew you would try this." Just as he had been falling back to sleep, Near walked in to disturb his sleep.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Mello cursed. Near crossed his arms.

"You're responsible for me, remember? I need breakfast." He said matter of fact. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you big enough to pour yourself some cereal or whatever?" He complained. He didn't even make himself breakfast! Near looked completely offended, however.

"My dad says that I should have a complete meal before school, and I'm not allowed to use the stove yet. Now, if you'd like me to attempt to use the stove, or skip breakfast, I can just explain that to my dad later.." Near trailed off as he turned to leave. Mello glared and let out a groan of annoyance.

"Fine! I'll be down in a few minutes!" Near smiled at him sweetly and closed the door behind him. Mello tossed himself back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, "That manipulative son of a bitch."

He dragged himself out of bed and managed to pull on some sweats and a t-shirt, not wanting to cross any lines with Matt's kids and blur any legal lines just in case Near would stoop so low. He found the kid sitting at the table, writing in a notebook as he waited to be served.

"Why are you up so early anyways? Don't kids your age go to school later?" He couldn't help but complain as he pulled out a skillet.

"I wake up early to make sure that I get a good breakfast, shower, and have all my stuff ready for classes. Plus, I take an extra morning class, so I have to be there an hour early." Near explained like it was common knowledge Mello should know. The news did sound vaguely familiar to Mello, but he didn't remember Matt telling him yesterday.

"Your dad only gave me a quick run down. He was in a hurry. Said you'd fill me in on the rest." He cracked some eggs into the skillet and put some bacon in another one. Near turned slowly from his book and smiled at Mello with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Did he now?" Mello watched him for a moment before turning back to his eggs and bacon.

"Don't get any funny ideas, kid." He growled, dishing up food on two plates, figuring he might as well eat too. Near got up and helped himself to a glass of milk while Mello made a pot of coffee for himself before placing the plates on the table. He was surprised to see Near eat in silence and push away from the table when he was done without a complaint.

"Your eggs are too runny and your bacon is too crispy. Tomorrow, I expect that to be fixed." There it was.

(-line-)

Beyond walked into the squad room to find Mello with his head on his arms, asleep. He chuckled darkly to himself and walked over to him, pushing his chair with a foot, causing the blond to go flying.

"What the fuck?!" He cried out, jumping to his feet. Beyond just stood there smiling at him.

"Rough night, step daddy?" He joked. Mello groaned and pulled his chair back under himself and threw his head back onto his arms.

"That kid is the devil!" He complained. Beyond laughed at his expense and took his own seat. "He has me up at 5 am. And then tells me my cooking sucks."

"You're cooking does suck." Beyond dead panned as he booted up his computer. Mello's gaze lifted and Beyond smiled innocently at him.

"Fuck you."

"Rough night, Mello?" L walked in and approached them. His gaze was scrutinizing Mello who jumped up to face his superior.

"Just getting used to things." He attempted to smile.

"Uh huh. If I find out that this is a game to you, or a ploy, I'll have your head. It's one thing to go after Matt, it's another to mess with his kid." L threatened. Mello glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Did it ever occur to you that I give a shit about Matt and just want to help him out?" He asked. L watched him for a moment.

"That better be it." He turned towards his office, "My office," was tossed over his shoulder to both Mello and Beyond. Beyond stood along with Mello and followed after him.

"What's up?" Beyond asked casually, trying to lighten the mood between his best friend and should be lover.

"I thought you'd both want to know that Matt has invaded The Ghost's team successfully. Us three are going to be monitoring his activity the closest. If he's in trouble, we get him out. No stalling, no questions asked." L's eyes were like stones as he gave them the orders. Mello could feel the protectiveness flooding off of him in waves and nodded dumbly.

"Of course, L." Beyond spoke for them both.

"Good. Now, here's where we are." L took the time to explain the planned course of action that Matt would be taking. "However, they are professional hackers. If The Ghost makes a different move, Matt will play accordingly."

They were sent off to do some investigating to help Matt out. Just because he was undercover, didn't mean they should stop actively investigating. You never know if you could catch a break somewhere. You left no stone unturned.

It was 4:00 pm when Mello's phone went off, interrupting an interrogation. He growled and looked at the screen before looking over at Beyond apologetically and handed the interrogation over to him.

"What?" He snapped when he answered the phone.

"You're supposed to pick me up." Near's voice came over the receiver. Mello groaned.

"I'm on my way." He hung up and told the officer on guard to let Beyond know he had to leave before dashing out of HQ.

(-line-)

L watched Mello run out of the building from his office, noticing the time. He shook his head in disapproval, but forced himself to not interfere more than he already was. Not until it seemed necessary, at least. Near was smart. He knew he could contact L if he needed to.

(-line-)

It was weird driving a car, for Mello. But since he was to drive Near around, he had to use Matt's car instead of his motorcycle, as per request of Matt himself.

When he pulled up to Near's school, the kid was there by himself and got into the car immediately. "Are you going to forget every day?" He asked.

"I'm new at this!" Mello snapped.

"You have to take me to pick up more sheet music then to my lesson for an hour. Dad or Misa usually stays because it's only an hour and by the time you got back to the house, you'd have to just turn around to get me. Not to mention, you'd be _late_." Near told him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Mello whispered. Near turned his head and smirked out of the window.

"Dad says music is important. He says it's an outlet for creativity. I mean, if you need me to take a break this week, I'm sure he'd understand.." Near trailed off. Mello's fingers tightened on the wheel.

"Where the fuck do you get your music?" Near smirked to himself again and gave him directions.

Mello knew he was being played, but he couldn't do much about it. He had to suck it up and play the kid's game.. For now.

A/N: So, I worked my ass off to get this one done for you guys for Christmas! (updated ALL ongoing fics!) Hope you're enjoying the _start_ of Near and Mello. Remember, we're just getting started.

Happy Holidays!

Thanks to my beta, MyBeautifulBlackHeart!


End file.
